Cameras using solid state image devices, such as charge-coupled devices (CCDs) and complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, have been rapidly distributed.
Pixel integration degree of the solid state image devices has increased so as to increase the resolution of the cameras. Also, the cameras have been rapidly made compact and light due to the improvement in performance of lens optical systems built in the cameras.
In a general lens optical system of a camera, a large number of lenses including at least one glass lens are used to secure a performance of the lens optical system. When a lens optical system includes a large number of lenses, aberration may be easily corrected. Nevertheless, when a lens optical system includes many lenses, it may be difficult to make the camera compact and light. Also, manufacturing and product costs may be increased. Especially, a glass lens has a high manufacturing cost and, there are some restrictions in forming of the glass lens, so that it may be difficult to make a compact lens optical system.